The Wrong Choice
by bestpersonyouwilleverknow
Summary: Humphrey had it all. The perfect girlfriend, the greatest friends, and the best mother. Until he is unfairly put in jail. Soon his girlfriend Kate moves on and finds another wolf who she does not know much about. This is the story of how true love was forgotten and how false love was kept.
1. Humphrey

**Hello this is my new story THE WRONG CHOICE, and i hope you enjoy it! For those who have read my other Story SHADOWS, I am sorry to say that might not be updated for awhile. I wanted to write this first chapter for the story now because I have had the idea for this story for a long time and I did not want to forget it! But SHADOWS will be updated at some point in time!**

**Chapter 1: Humphrey**

Humphrey... A wolf who had it all...

He lived in Jasper. He had a girlfriend named Kate who he was going to marry someday, great friends, and the best mother anyone could ever have. His mother was his only family though and all he had left. His father left his mother when he found out that his mother was having a pup. When Humphrey was old enough to know his mother told him about his father. Humphrey was furious and hoped to never see him. Susan hoped she would never see Humphreys father again either, and thats his moms name Susan, just Susan.

You see... Susan had stomach problems and was in the hopital a lot. Humphrey had to pay for the surgeries all of the time, for Susan could not afford them. But Humphrey didn't mind, he loved his mother and would do anything to keep her alive.

KATE

Kate... Humphreys girlfriend.

Kate has always asked to pay for Susan surgeries, for her family was rich, even her parents wanted to pay for Susan. But Humphrey did not except, he was to proud. Instead of accepting their money, Humphrey worked a lot. I really mean a lot! Almost all of the time actually.

Kate had a little sister, Lily. Lily loved Humphrey, like a big brother. Lily was only four. Humphrey loved Lily, like a little sister.

Kate was 18, Humphrey was 19.

Humphrey.

Humphrey and Kate have dated since Humphrey was 16 and Kate was 15, so three years!

One day Humphrey was told that his mother needed another surgery, but this time he could not afford it, and he didnt't tell Kate about, nobody, nobody except his mother.

Humphrey arrived at the hospital to see his mother. Susan saw him and smiled.

"How are you mom?" Humphrey asked concerned.

"I'm fine now." Susan replied while smiling.

Humphrey gave her a hug.

"Humphrey I know you can't pay for the surgery, and thats alright, I don't think all the surgeries are good and I think its time Humphrey." Susan said.

Humphrey had tears in his eyes.

"No! Your only 45 and got lots of life left, I will get the money for you!" Humphrey replied upset.

"Humphrey- but she didn't finish, she was interupted by Humphrey.

"I will mom!" Humphrey exclaimed while running out of the hospital with tears in his eyes.

Humphrey got in his car and started driving to his house. Humphrey did not want to ask Kate for money or anyone. He had no money in his bank. His only other option was to steal. Humphrey did not want to do it but he wanted his mother alive. Humphrey passed by a huge house and thought it would be perfect to steal from. Humphrey would steal tomorrow night.

STEAL

It was time. Humphrey drove to the house at 4:00 in the morning. he found a window that was open but he had to pop the screen off, he did it very quietly. As soon as he was in he started to ransack trying to find money. No success in that room. So Humphrey moved on to the next. But when he walked in a light turned on and there was gun pointed straight at his face. A taller wolf was holding the gun.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house you ass!" the wolf yelled.

Humphrey put his hands up and didn't say a word. after about six seconds Humphrey grabbed the gun and accidently shot the wall. The gun then got thrown out the Window. The wolf punched Humphrey hard on the face. Humphrey fell to the ground will his paws covering his face. The wolf kicked Humphrey in the stomach.

Humphrey yelped in pain. Humphrey then got an energy boost and tripped the wolf. Humphrey grabbed a lamp and hit it on the wolf's head, he passed out.

Humphrey was relieved. Soon he found a safe and broke it open. There was million of dollars in it! Humphrey jumped out the window and ran to his car and got in.

Humphrey did not know but the wolf had regained conciousness and looked out the window and saw Humphrey. He then called the cops, little did Humphrey know that the wolf he stole from was his own father.

Humphrey had almost made it to his house until he heard sirens, cops! Humphrey started to speed up he looked back to see if the cops were still there, they sure were!

Humphrey turned back around and saw he was heading straing into a metal fence, he hit it.

His head hit the steering wheel and he passed out.

**Wow! Whats gonna happen next! I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter so please tell me if you like it or not, so I know to continue it or delete it! REVIEW!**


	2. 10 Years

**Thank you guys for the kind reviews! I was very suprised too! Just to let you know this is not just about Humphreys wrong choice, its also about Kates. But that is a little later in the story. So keep reading and of course reviewing!**

**Chapter 2: 10 Years**

HUMPHREY POV

_I woke up in what looked like a jail cell. Wait! Why am I in a jail cell?! Then I remembered last night. Oh shoot whats Kate gonna think of me? Whats my mom gonna think of me? Oh shoot my mom needs that surgery! _

_I started yelling and screaming for the guards to let me out and explain. But they just told me to shut up and cry about, and those were their exact words. I looked around in the cell and saw grey walls with millions of cracks in them as if they were about to fall apart. To my right I saw writing on the wall that said THIS IS MY F*****G HOME! But it wasn't bleeped out. Oh God its Hell! But with no Devil. I looked to my left and saw a huge wolf sleeping on a busted up matress. Oh theres the Devil. _

REGULAR POV

Humphrey decided to lie on his matress, he did until he saw Earwigs crawling all over it. He jumped up in fear and hit his back on the unattractive wall.

"Ouch!" he screamed loud enough to wake up his cell mate or _the Devil_.

"Shut up hippe I'm trying to sleep!" the wolf yelled.

"On that?" Humphrey asked.

"Get used to it lardo, you might be here for awhile." the wolf replied.

Humphrey sighed and looked out the cell door. A white wolf came to his sell.

"Mail for... Hump...he... rey?" the wolf asked stupidly.

"Thats me... I guess." Humphrey replied.

The wolf walked away.

Humphrey opened his mail and started to read the letter.

_Humphrey! Why! I know you needed the money but you got yourself in whole lot of trouble! You should of came to me! You know we would help you! Ok I'm done yelling I'm coming at 3:00 to visit you ok!_

_Love, Kate_

Humphrey let a tear roll down his face as he read that. Never in his life could he have been anymore stupid! Humphrey looked at the clock outside of his cell: 2:30 pm. Humphrey decided to try to rest up until Kate came. He layed on the Earwig invested matress and soon fell asleep.

30 MINUTES LATER...

"Wake up!" a guard yelled waking up Humphrey.

"What!" Humphrey replied.

"You have a visitor." he said while opening the cell door.

The guard led Humphrey to Kate. Humphrey sat down and picked up the phone and started to talk to Kate through the glass.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I wish I could change what has happened." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey you broke into a wolf's house, beat him up, and stole his money! You can't fix what you have done!" Kate yelled.

"I thought you were done yelling." Humphrey replied.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Humphrey you are going to court on in two days, so you should have a good explanation." she said.

"Great." he replied.

"Don't worry we are in this together Humphrey." she said.

"We are?" he asked.

" Of course, I'm still want to be with you Humphrey." she replied.

"That means a lot Kate." he said.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he replied.

But Humphrey just realized something.

"Wait what about my mom?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry we got it covered, she is having the surgery in three days." she replied.

"Thanks Kate." he said.

"Ok Humphrey I have to go, but I will see you in two days." she said while getting up and walking away.

"Alright." he said while be led back to his cell.

It was going to be a long two days.

COURT

Humphrey had explained everything dramatically, but noboby bought it. Humphrey was sentenced to 10 years in prison. Humphrey was back in jail but not for 2 days, 10 years.

**Please be kind and review. The next chapter will be posted soon.**


	3. Letters

**Chapter 3: Letters**

Humphrey was sentenced to 10 years in jail for his crime. It was the day after court. The white wolf came to Humphreys cell and gave him a letter, but didn't say his name this time.

Humphrey opened it and began to read.

_Dear Humphrey,_

_We are very unhappy to say that your mother did not make the surgery. But she is definently in a better place now. It seems as if she knew it was her time so she wrote to you before she died. Here it is:_

_Humphrey we both knew that this day would come. Humphrey I want you to live your life with Kate and have a family and be happy without me, and I know you can. I have decided that I am going to be creamated and my ashes with be sent to you, so we can always be together. _

_Love, Mom_

Humphreys eyes were already letting tears come out. His only family... Gone.

HUMPHREY POV

_Now since she is dead, she knows what I've done! I don't deserve to live...There is nothing left for me...Wait! How could I be so idiotic! Kate! She said we will still be together! _

NORMAL POV

Kate came to visit Humphrey and told him that she was going to college in Ohio, but that she would write to him all of the time.

Humphrey was a little sad about not seeing her anymore but still glad that she would keep in touch.

So this is their conversation through 10 years...

_Dear Kate,_

_Hows college? I miss you like crazy! Wish you were here!_

_Love, Humphrey_

_Dear Humphrey, _

_College has been going great! I doing well too! I have made lots of friends and its fun here. Can't wait to see you!_

_Love, Kate_

_(more letters for the first year...)_

_Second year_

_Dear Kate,_

_I think an Earwig slept in my ear last night so I had to pull it out Ha! Just wanted to tell you._

_Love Humphrey_

_Dear Humphrey,_

_Wow really! I would freak out if that happened to me! Miss you tons!_

_Love Kate_

_third years letters..._

_fourth year_

_Dear Humphrey,_

_Humphrey I don't now how to really say this but I... have moved on... I met him at a resturaunt and he was so kind and cute. I hope you understand Humphrey its been hard. I don't think our relationship is going to last. But I hope we can still write to each other and be friends. If not I understand how you feel._

_Sincerley Kate_

_Dear Kate,_

_I completely understand Kate, I'm just glad we can still write to each other and be friends._

_Sincerley Humphrey_

Humphrey actually was not ok with it. He loved Kate, but she just found someone else and left him. So Humphrey started to think that he doesn't know Kate.

_next year_

_fith years letters..._

_6th year_

_Dear Humphrey,_

_Garth and I got married! Can you believe it? At first I thought it was too soon. But then I knew he was the one for me! Keep in touch!_

_Sincerley Kate_

_Dear Kate,_

_Thats great Kate I am so happy for you!_

_Sincerley Humphrey_

_seventh years letters..._

_8th year_

_Dear Humphrey,_

_Humphrey I'm going to have a baby next year!_

_Sincerley Kate_

_Dear Kate, _

_Thats awesome!_

_Sincerley Humphrey_

_rest of the years letters..._

_9th year_

_Dear Humphrey, _

_I had my pup! His name is Colt, I wish you were here to see him! He is so cute._

_Sincerley Kate_

_Dear Kate,_

_I wish I was there to!_

_Sincerley Humphrey_

_Dear Humphrey,_

_This is Garth, Kates husband. I hate to break it to you pal. But Kate doesn't actually doesn't like writing to you. She said she just does it because she feels bad for you, so you might as well not reply to anymore of her letters._

_Sincerley Garth_

HUMPHREY POV

_I should of known this. Of course she doesn't like writing to me. Who wants to write to someone in jail?_

_I got lots of more letters from Kate that year but I never answered them._

_tenth year_

_more letters from Kate but no answers._

NORMAL POV

Humphrey is out.

**Poor Humphrey, I hope you liked this chapter. Even though it was just a bunch of letters though. Kate moved back to Jasper after college if any of you were wondering. Please review!**


	4. Out

**Chapter 4: Out**

"Garth why do you think Humphrey didn't write back to me all those times, does he not like me anymore?" Kate asked.

"I don't know hon, but people change in jail, so he probably doesn't want to see you since he is out right now, he probably never wants to see you again." Garth replied.

"Maybe." she said.

HUMPHREY

Humphrey had been out for a week now and was starting to get back on his feet. He was working at a grocery store and it was almost closing time. He was doing checkout.

A tan wolf came to his checkout and Humphrey reconized her right away. It was Kate. Out of every other wolf, Kate had to come to his checkout.

Kate didn't look at him until she gave her groceries to him.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Hi Kate." Humphrey replied.

"I'm so happy to see you, how have you been?" she asked.

Humphrey scratched the back of his head.

"Fine." he replied.

"So um, Humphrey when you where still in jail, why didn't you answer to my letters?" she asked.

"Well Kate I thought you would know that." he replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"What are you talking about Humphrey?" she asked.

"I didn't write back because I knew you didn't like me anymore and you were only writing to me because you felt sorry that my mom died and that I would be lonely!" he replied very annoyed.

"Tha- thats n-n-not true Hum-m-mphrey, how c-c-could you thi-i-ink that?" she asked trying to hold in her tears.

"Kate you can't fool me, you know what I'm talking about, don't make a scene." he replied while putting the last of her groceries in the bags.

"Whats gotten into you?" she asked.

"So many questions Kate, but you know all of the answers. You wanted to forget about me so you just found a guy and had a pup fast so you could try to forget me and not have to be with me." he replied.

Kate started to get angry.

"Well maybe you shouldn't of broken into that wolf's house!" she said while paying for and things. She picked up her bags and started to walk away with tears in her eyes.

Humphrey's anger turned into rage.

"Well maybe you shouldn't of screwed that ass!" he yelled so loud that everyone in the store could hear him, including his boss.

Everyone stared at him. Humphrey had a little talk with his boss. A little talk about how he was fired.

Humphrey walked out of the store very upset.

Humphrey looked up at the night sky.

"I'm sorry mom everthing I have done is wrong, I didn't mean any of it." he said to the sky.

Humphrey got in his car and drove to his new apartment.

Saturday

Humphrey woke up at eleven am. He decided to call Kate and apologize.

KATE POV

_I woke up to my phone ringing. I didn't reconize the number but I still answered. Right away I reconized the voice._

"Kate we need to talk." Humphrey said.

_I hung up right after he said that. I couldn't believe what he said last night and I just couldn't get over it right now._

_I got up and looked in my pups room, he was still alsleep in his crib. __**(AN: They go by human years so Colt is still a pup) **_

_Garth was at work and I had the day off, so I decided to watch some tv until my pup woke up._

_The tv news..._

_A dead body was found outside of 'Toms Bistro'. We have idenified the body and it was Brian Ray. This is the third murder this week. If you have any idea who is behind this. Please contact the police as soon as possible._

_KATE_

_I hope nothing happens to Garth since he works there._

Regular pov

HUMPHREY

Since Kate hung up on Humphrey he decided to go to her house.

When he got there he knocked on the door. Kate opened it.

"Kate I'm really sorry about what I said last night, can you ever forgive me?" Humphrey asked.

"Why did you think that I didn't like you anymore?" Kate asked.

"Well Garth sent me a letter saying that you didn't like me." he replied with his head hung low.

Kate and Humphrey both sat down on the couch.

"Well thats not true, and when he gets home tonight I am going to have a little talk with him." she said.

"Ok, well you know Kate I have been wanting to see your pup for awhile." he said.

"Follow me." she said. They walked into Colts little room, and right as they walked in he woke up.

Kate picked him up. After Humphrey played with him for a little bit Humphrey decided to go.

"Well I will see you later Kate." he said.

"Alright, see ya." she replied.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is when things are going to get intense. Please leave a review!**


	5. A Husband Gone bad

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And to thank you I'm giving you this new chapter to read! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: A Husband Gone Bad**

Kate had just put Colt to bed when Garth came home.

"Hey Garth, how was your day?" Kate asked.

"Very busy." he replied.

Kate sat down on the couch and motioned for Garth to sit too.

"So Garth, I was talking to Humphrey today and-"

"Did he hurt your feelings, If he so much as talks to you I'll-"

"No Garth he apologized. And, he said you sent him a letter while he was in jail?" she asked.

"I thought it would be best for you hon, I didn't want you to be in an emotional wreck when he got out." he replied.

Kate let out a little smile.

"Well thank you for caring but I'm fine." she said.

"Alright."

Kate pulled him into a hug. She then looked at his face:There was a scar running down his cheek. His paws were bruised too, very bruised.

"Hey Garth, what happend to you?" she asked looking at his scar and his bruised paws.

Garth pulled out of the hug.

"Oh yeah that, I was uh working and a bunch of pans where stuffed on the shelf and they felling on my face and paws." he replied.

"Ok... Um do you know anything about the murder outside of where you work?" she asked suspicious.

Garth didn't answer but instead grabbed her hair and pulled her into their room. He then picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

Kate whimpered in fear.

"Now Kate you aren't going to tell anyone about this right?" Garth asked obviously angry.

Kate didn't say anything. Garth then slapped her across the face.

"Are you!" he yelled.

Kate shook her head. She was shaking.

"And if you call the police, I will get custody of that child and you will never see him again. I have more money than you, better laywers, so you better keep you mouth shut!" he said.

Kate nodded still shaking.

"Oh and that Humphrey guy, if he shows up here or you talk to him, he will be gone. Actually I think I might pay him a little visit, unless you don't leave this house or call someone. Do I make my self clear?" he said.

"Ye-es." she replied.

Garth then layed down on the bed made her lay down too.

"Good now its time for bed so go to sleep." he said while putting his arm around her.

Kate was shaking with fear, all she wanted to do right now is go and see Humphrey but Garth would find out.

After about two hours it was 3:00 in the morning. So she slowly got up and went to Colts room. She stared to pack some clothes for him and some toys. After she got that altogether, she picked up Colt.

She gathered her things and then went to her car. She put the sleeping Colt in his car seat and then drove to Humphreys house.

HUMPHREY

Humphrey had fallen asleep on his couch, but he woke up to someone banging on the door. He got up and opened it: it was Kate. She had Colt in her arms and some bags. She was crying.

She just came in and set Colt on the couch and set her bags down. Humphrey turned on a light.

Kate then gave Humphrey a big hug.

"Kate why are you here, and whats wrong?" Humphrey asked.

They both sat down, and then Kate explained everything.

"Hum-m-mphrey can we please stay with you?" she asked.

"Of course you can." he replied. He then gave her a hug. Never had he seen her so upset.

"Lets go to bed, and Colt can sleep with us." he said.

Kate let out a weak smile. She picked up Colt and carried him to Humphreys bedroom. Colt was in between them on the bed.

"I missed you." Kate said before falling asleep.

Humphrey smiled and then he too fell asleep.

**Was that good? If so tell me in a review. But most importantly I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	6. Punishments

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Here is chapter 6 for you!**

**Chapter 6: Punishments**

Kate woke up to see Colt still sleeping but Humphrey was up sitting on the bed.

He then turned to her.

"I have to go to the store, but I will be back soon ok." Humphrey said.

Kate nodded then layed back down and soon fell asleep. Humphrey then left.

Kate woke up to see Colt was no longer beside her on the bed. She figured that Humphrey came back and took him into another room. Kate opened the bedroom door and started to walk into the living room.

"Back so soo-!"

Kate didn't finish because Garth grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to the bedroom. He let go while she was laying on the floor.

"So Kate, when did I say you could come here?" Garth asked sarcastically.

Kate didn't respond.

Garth then kicked her in the gut.

Kate yelped.

Garth did that repeatedly untill he decided to stop. Kate felt like she wanted to vomit now and she did about five seconds later.

"Look what you did." Garth said.

Kate started to cry.

"Where is Colt?" she asked barely able to speak.

"In my car sleeping. Since you refused to do what I said, Colt and I are going on a little 'vacation' away from you. So this is your punishment. You probably wont see Colt for awhile. Also I will give you the rest of the day to leave Humphreys house or I will come back and give you another punishment." he replied.

Kate continued to cry. Garth grabbed a lamp off Humphreys nightstand and smashed it over Kates head. She passed out. Garth soon left with Colt.

Humphrey arrived home and heard crying in his bedroom. He set his things down and went to see what was up. He opened the door and saw Kate crying on his bed.

"Kate whats wrong?" Humphrey asked.

Kate explained everything but cried pretty much between every sentence.

"I have to leave, get some money together and find a good lawyer." Kate said.

"Uh 'I' Kate? Thats not happening, we are in this together." Humphrey replied.

Kate smiled and then gave him a hug. Humphrey put his paw on her head, he felt a bump.

"And this is from my lamp?" he asked.

Kate pulled out of the hug and then nodded.

Humphrey and Kate had packed up all the things they needed. They were going out of town for a bit and would probably be staying in a hotel. They couldn't go to Kate's parents because they were vacationing in Florida, while Lily stayed with a friend.

They had just checked into the hotel and where unpacking there things. After Kate finished, she decided to relax. She pulled out a book out of her bag that she had packed. She layed down on her stomach and began to read.

Humphrey decided to rest up. He soon fell asleep on his bed.

The room was fair. Two beds, an 'ok' tv, a mini fridge, and an average bathroom.

But that didn't matter to them. Just as long as they are far away from Garth.

2 Hours Later

Humphrey woke up from his nap and saw that Kate had fallen asleep while reading. He looked at the time: 7:00 pm.

Humphrey then woke Kate up.

"Hey I was sleeping." Kate said.

Humphrey chuckled.

"Hey are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah a bit." she replied.

"Do you wannna go out to eat?" he asked.

Humphrey and Kate went to small diner, for they did not have much money at the time. They had a very good time. Soon they returned to the hotel.

**Sorry if the chapter was short, I wanted to save other stuff for the next one, so keep on the lookout for chapter 7 coming soon! Please review this chapter while your waiting! Have a nice day.**


	7. Lottery

**I HAVE RETURNED! Well actually I have not forgotten about the site or this story at all. I have just been thinking on how to write this chapter for a long time. Sorry!**

**Chapter 7: Lottery!**

After Humphrey and Kate ate at the diner, they went back to the hotel and soon fell asleep. Humphrey woke up first and looked at the clock on the nightstand between both of their beds: 1:00 pm. He had really slept in, they had really slept in.

He decided to wake Kate up. He shook her once, he shook her twice, he shook her three times, and she finally woke up. Well almost.

Kate, half-awake looked at Humphrey. Rubbed her eyes and then looked at the time.

"Wow I really slept in." Kate said.

"No, we really slept in. Now are you hungry? I brought some cereal, milk, and plastic bowls." Humphrey replied.

Kate nodded. She got her cereal, sat back down on her bed, and then turned on the tv.

Humphrey decided to take a shower and get dressed. Kate was just flipping through the channels when one ad caught her eyes. There was a casino not far from the motel. That was her only chance of getting money. Kate nor Humphrey had never gambled before, but they badly needed the money.

Kate waited for Humphrey to finish in the shower and get dressed. Humphrey soon came out of the bathroom, clean, and dressed.

"Humphrey, what do you think about going to the casino tonight?" she asked.

"Kate why would you want to go to the casino when you need to find a way to get some mo-, oh so you think you can win easily?" he replied.

"Humphrey what else can we do?" she asked.

"Alright fine, we can go tonight." he replied.

"Thanks Humphrey." Kate said.

8:00 pm.

Humphrey and Kate arrived at the casino. They decided to eat at the resturaunt first.

8:45

They got to the gambling area and found an empty slot machine. They started.

9:00

So far they had lost 60$ and gained well nothing.

"Humphrey we are probably going to keep losing, we might as well leave." Kate said sadly.

"Wait look that machine just opened up." Humphrey said with hope.

The machine was much larger than the others. They started. All four slots on the machine kept going until one stopped at 'JACKPOT'. Then another stopped at 'JACKPOT'. Then another did also.

They both stared at the machine hoping that the last slot would stop at 'JACKPOT'.

The last slot kept going until...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JACKPOT! They had won.

"Wait what is the jackpot tonight?" Kate asked.

They both looked above the machine and then at the blinking sign that said JACKPOT. And right under it, it said: 200,000$

They were both so happy. Kate jumped into Humphreys arms.

"Yes!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Humphrey just laughed. They redeemed their money and went back to the hotel.

They both sat down on their beds and just smiled at each other. They both stooded up and then out of nowhere Kate kissed Humphrey right on the lips. Humphrey very suprised, kissed her back.

They both layed down in Humphreys bed and turned of the lights.

"I love you." Kate said before falling asleep.

Humphrey had the biggest smile on his face. He soon fell asleep also. The only thing that could make things better for Kate right now is if she had Colt with her.

**So how was that chap? Make sure to review like always. And I know you are out there, those who have stopped reviewing this story. I know you are still reading but not reviewing. It would make my day if you reviewed. **


	8. Framed

**Hi here is another chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Framed**

Kate woke up. She started to pull the blankets off of her when she realized, it was freezing! She got back under the covers as fast as she could and snuggled up to Humphrey. She remembered what happened last night: The kiss. She smiled at the memory.

Since she didn't want to fall back asleep, she sat up and grabbed the remote to the tv and turned it on. She changed the channel to the news to see what the weather was going to be like for today.

Instead of finding the weather, she found Garth answering questions to a news reporter.

"So sir do you know anything about the murder outside of 'Toms Bistro'?" the reporter asked.

"Yes actually I work there, I was walking of the resturaunt after I closed it up I saw a grey wolf leaving the body and I reconized the wolf right away." Garth replied while holding up a picture of Humphrey.

"Well there you have folks, if you know the whereabouts of this wolf, contact the police as soon as possible." the reporter said.

Kate shut the tv off wide eyed. Garth just framed Humphrey! She shook Humphrey awake and explained everything.

"Shoot!" he yelled outloud.

Kate looked out the window and noticed cops with their guns up entering the lobby. Someone must of saw the news in the hotel and reconized Humphrey.

"Humphrey look." she pointed out. They packed their bags went out in the hallway. But they saw a cop. They ran back inside their room and locked the door.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kate asked.

Humphrey looked at the window and pointed at it. Kate nodded. They were on the second floor, which was also the highest floor. They were going to climb to the roof.

Humphrey gave Kate a boost up to the roof. Then Kate pulled Humphrey up. The cops finally knocked the door down but found nobody inside, but yet the window was opened.

Humphrey and Kate made it to the other side of the roof. Humphrey saw a large truck and jumped on top of it. Humphrey motioned for Kate to jump too. She took a deep breath and then jumped. They got off of the truck and then looked around to see where they could go. There was a forest and it was their only option. They ran into the forest not looking back.

**I know what your thinking. Finally a little action right? Well there will be little more action in the last chapter. Yep thats right I said it. The last chapter of this story is coming of soon! Only two more chapters of this story. So keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Phsyco

**Hello People! I am truly sorry that I have not updated in a LONG time, I have been sick lately. Alright now get excited because there is only one more chapter after this. Be prepared for an awesome ending!**

**Chapter 9: Phsyco**

Kate and Humphrey continued to run deep into the forest. They ran for about another five minutes, until they proposed they were in the clear.

"I'm freezing!" Kate exclaimed.

"Me too." Humphrey said.

Kate walked over to a tree and sat down. She leaned her back against the tree and shivered. She then put her paws over her face and started crying. Not one of those loud panicky crys. Just one of those soft weeping crys with lots of tears. Humphrey walked over to her and kneeled down on one knee.

"Whats wrong Kate?" Humphrey asked worried.

"Why did this have to happen to me! I should have waited for you, and never even walked up to to that phsyco!" Kate exclaimed as her soft cry turned into a loud panicky cry.

"Some things happen Kate and you can't always prevent the from happening. And I agree; Garth is a phsyco, but at least you got one good thing from him." Humphrey said.

"And what would that be? Kate asked sarcasticly and still crying.

"Colt." Humphrey replied. Kate took her paws off of her face.

"Well your right about that, I miss him so much." Kate said.

"I know, I know." Humphrey replied pulling her into a hug. Humphrey pulled his phone out of his back pants pocket, he had put it in there before they made there escape. He played some music on the phone and set it on a low tree branch where it wouldn't fall.

Kate realized that this song played when Humphrey and her first went to the prom together. Humphrey reached his paw out to her. She grabbed his paw and he pulled her up, Kate smiled. They started to do a slow dance. Humphrey twirled Kate around a few times and they danced in circles.

Humphrey then looked down at Kate, and Kate looked up at him. They both closed their eyes and started to lean in for a kiss. Their lips connected and with their eyes still closed, Kate backed up against the tree and Humphrey moved forward as they continued to kiss. Humphrey wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"I'm a lot warmer now." Kate said in between kissing. Humphrey chuckled. They continued to kiss until...

WHAM!

Humphrey was just knocked to the ground by one of the police bats. He tried to stand back up, but he got hit in the head and back, knocking him to the ground again.

"Did you see that guys? He was trying to rape my wife." Garth said walking towards Kate. One of the cops handcuffed Humphrey, who was still lying of the cold ground.

"I can already tell you were right Garth, he is a sick person." one of the police officers said.

Garth continued to walk up to Kate, who had backed herself up against the tree in shock.

"Get away from me! You are the killer! Humphrey didn't do anything! Kate exclaimed.

Garth then whispered in her ear " And what makes you think they would believe you, Humphrey has a criminal record."

Kate pushed Garth away from her. "He beats me, you have to believe me!" Kate yelled as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Its seems as though Humphrey has put her in so much shock from the rape she is petrified and doesn't know what she is saying." one of the police officers said. Garth and the other officers nodded in agreement.

" I will get her out of here." Garth said. The officers nodded in agreement. They made Humphrey stand up and walked him out of the forest.

Kate tried to get away from Garth, but he was too strong and he picked her up and put her over his back.

They finally got to Garths car. He layed her down in the back seat and punched her in the face. Kate screamed. Garth whispered in her ear.

"We could have been a nice husband and wife, but you ruined it."

Garth stripped Kate down until she was completely nude. He then tied her front paws together and her back paws together. He then shut the back door of the car and climbed in the front seat of the car. By now Kate was already crying.

Garth finally stopped the car by a ditch. He grabbed a gun that was under his leg and turned around to the back seat and hit Kate upside the head with it, Knocking her out. He walked around the car and opened the back door. He picked Kate up and threw her in the deep ditch and then drove off.

**Here is the lesson of that chapter: Never Kiss With Your Eyes Closed.**

**By now I hope you can't wait to read the next chapter, which is also the last one! Well see ya next time and look for the next chapter coming soon! Hopefully.**


	10. His Entire Fault

**Chapter 10: His Entire Fault**

HUMPHREY POV

_Everyone at some point in life says "I regret that ever happening." or "If I had one thing to change, it would be..." Well, I suppose you feel that way until you realize that there was a reason for those events to happen. Looking back on my childhood, I realize those situations had a big impact on the person I am today._

_It was a cold day in November, 22 days after my fifth birthday. I sat motionless in the bathtub full of bubbles, deep in thought, staring blankly, wondering this and that. Suddenly the phone rang. When the phone would ring I would run frantically, hoping it was that mysterious caller who would send a message once or twice a month. But this time, for some reason, I didn't bother to move. It was as if the ringing of the phone never happened. Eventually I drifted out of thought and listened. The phone stopped ringing and my mother was speaking. Vaguely, I recall hearing, "This boy has been waiting for a call from you for weeks." I was a little curious, so I slipped out of the bubbly liquid, put on my "Spongebob Squarepants" pajamas, and wandered into the living room._

"_Mommy who's on the phone?" I asked, tugging at her shirt. She whispered something into the phone then looked down at me._

"_It's daddy, honey. Do you want to talk to him?" (Why even bother asking a question like that? I thought to myself. You know the answer)_

"_Really? Daddy's on the phone?"_

_She nodded her head slowly, her face still, and handed me the phone reluctantly._

"_Hello!" I exclaimed._

"_How ya doing buddy?" said my father._

"_I'm OK. I have a sore throat."_

"_Oh that's not good. So I hear it was your birthday a couple weeks ago?"_

"_Yep," I said excitedly._

"_How old are you now, ten?"_

"_Five , dad," I said with a smile._

"_I was thinking, maybe you would like to come over to my house and spend the night."_

_The words I had been waiting to hear finally came._

"_Yeah, I'll go get ready, I'll bring all of my toys and my Spongebob cartoons and my sleeping bag and I'll go make cookies so we have something to eat and..."_

"_That sound great, buddy, and you know what else you need to do" he said as though he cared. "You need need to go and drink lots of orange juice to fix that sore throat."_

"_OK..."_

_Suddenly the phone was taken out of my hands._

"_Mike, I'm not going to let you..." my mother said, looking down at me. She stopped in mid-sentence. "Honey, go dry your hair," she told me as she covered the receiver. I tried to listen to what she said as I returned to the bathroom. In the distance I could hear her voice get a little louder, but the words were too muffled for me to understand._

_It was about 7 p.m. and I had just finished packing my things. My mother had told me that dad had said, "Tell him I'll be there at a quarter after seven." So I began my wait. I sat on the couch and watched some TV. Waiting...waiting. I could smell the cookies in the oven. Having almost forgotten about them, I hurried into the kitchen to find my mother taking them out of the oven. She put them on a plate and wrapped it in foil. Mom began to say something, but I wasn't listening. I ran back to sit by the window._

_It was 7:20 and still no sign of my daddy. I sat on the chair closest to the front window, watching all the cars that would pass, hoping that each one of them would be my dad. With each each passing of a car, wind would slip through the crack underneath the window seal, sending a chill through my body. I turned around every so often to look at the clock. While panning from the window to the clock, I caught a glimpse of my mother's face. She looked upset. I didn't really care though. My mind was occupied with the thought of seeing my dad. The seconds of waiting turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into an hour. I decided I would call to see if my dad had fallen asleep or something. My dad didn't have a phone at his house, and I knew he had to have called from somewhere else, so I quietly picked up the phone and hit star 69._

_Once the recorder told me the number, I hung up and quickly dialed. The phone rang and rang. Finally, someone picked up._

"_Helllooo," a drunken voice spoke, party music booming in the background._

"_Can I talk to my daddy?" I said._

"_Whhattshyer dad's name?" she asked._

"_Mike"_

"_Oh, Mikey. Yeah, suuure, I'll go and find him."_

_I could hear the phone being laid down. After what seemed like ten minutes, that strange man's voice came through the line_

"_Yea, this is Miko," he said sounding drunk himself._

"_Daddy, you said you were coming to get me," I said, my heart beating faster._

"_Ah, did I? I'm sorry buddy, but you know what?" he said, slurring his words._

"_Daddy, I made cookies, I got my things together, and drank three glasses of orange juice, just like you told me," I said my eyes welling with tears._

"_What?" he said, sounding confused. "Sorry, bud, but things came up and I can't get you tonight. Maybe next weekend."_

_In the background I could hear a woman's voice. "Mikey, come on baby, come back to bed."_

"_Daddy I love you..."_

_Click the phone went dead. As I stood there trying to absorb what had just happened, the line began to beep._

_I place the device that enabled me to hear that mysterious man's voice back on its holder. I tilted my head to the side, and the tears flowed. I turned around to find my mom standing in the doorway, her arms out. She had known what would happen even before it happened. It was ten o'clock that cold November night when I went to sleep. For some reason, crying always had that sleepy effect on me. "No more tears for Daddy tonight," my mom whispered as she rubbed my forehead, knowing I would fall asleep in her arms. But before I fell asleep, I guess she decided to finally tell me more about my father. She told me what kind of person he really was and how he left my mother once he found out that I was going to be born. But why did he want something to do with me now?_

_I knew that night that the phone conversation had been backward. I may have been only five years old, but I knew what that mysterious man really was- just a very lonely and confused child. Now I realize that conversation took place between a thirty-year-old child and a five-year-old adult. Things happen for a reason, at least that's what I believe, so I would like to thank my father for never being there for me, for when he would pop his head into my life just long enough to give me pain. I don't regret all those times I would get my hopes up and be let down. Without his influence in my life, I may not be the person I am today. People say the only guarantee in life is death. That's not true. There are two. The other is pain._

HUMPHREY POV, PRESENT DAY

As I sit in this jail cell I think that all that has happened is my father's fault. If he would have stayed with my mother, we probably would have been able to pay for my mother's surgery, and she wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have broken into that wolf's house and gone to jail, Kate wouldn't of had married Garth, we wouldn't be stuck in all this drama, and I wouldn't be back in jail. It's either his entire fault or its just fate.

In three days it's time to go back to court, I bet I'll get the death sentence for all of those lies Garth told...

NORMAL POV

Kate had just woken up and noticed that she was lying in a ditch, nude, and tied up. She remembered what had happened and let a few tears slide down her furry face.

Just then the most unexpected thing happened.

**Finally a 1,000+ chapter! I know what you're thinking. WHAT! I thought this was going to be the last chapter! SCOOBY DOO! Scratch the SCOOBY DOO part. Well I decided that I am going to have 2 more chapters after this. Aren't you so dang HAPPY! Well I hope you are! Anyways I worked really, really hard on this chapter, so please, please review. NO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW. Did you feel bad for Humphrey in this chapter? **


End file.
